Ou sont ils ?
by cealya potter
Summary: Cette fic est cross over ! harry as des parents qui ne sont pas lily et james potter il a etait enlever de chez ses vrai parents alors qu'il etait âger de quelques jours par un hombre que vas t'il lui arriver? Le debut raconte sa naissance et son enfance!


Coucou me re-voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction c'est un cross-over de Harry et

Coucou me re-voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction c'est un cross-over de Harry et ??

A vous de deviner. (Petit conseil: lire Eragon avant) l'intrigue est très longue à se mettre en place et ce chapitre est très long

Bonne lecture à vous tous et n'oubliez pas la review merci d'avance et remercier ma bêta lil sheep que j'adore.

Titre : Il Doit Sauver le Monde Sorcier

Ch. 1 Où sont-ils ??

Tout commença à Teirm, lorsqu'une femme brune nommée Selena, enceinte d'un parjure lui-même appelé Morzan, décida de fuir chez son frère Garrow, après avoir assisté au spectacle du père de l'enfant à venir, revenu soûl, envoyer son épée dans le dos de son autre fils, Murtagh, âgé d'à peine trois ans .

Elle avait donc décidé de mettre au monde le bébé chez son frère et sa femme Marian.

En chemin, elle prévint, Brom, un ancien dragonnier et agent des Vardens, qui lui conseilla de partir du village une fois l'enfant né, et lui promit qu'il resterait Carvahall pour veiller sur lui.

Selena l'appela Eragon.

Le lendemain, en pleurs, elle supplia son frère et sa femme de garder le bébé et s'enfuit pour ne jamais revenir.

Le petit garçon grandit et n'apprit la vérité que lorsque la femme de Garrow mourru, lui avouant sur son lit de mort la vérité.

A 16 ans, il trouva un caillou de couleur bleu, qui s'avéra être un œuf de dragon.

L'adolescent nomma sa dragonne, car c'était une femelle, Saphira, et devint dragonnier, quittant son village natal précipitamment, peu de temps après, à la poursuite des Raz'ac, après que ceux-ci aient tué Garrow.

Puis, quelques temps plus tard, Arya, l'elfe, fut secourue par le jeune homme et sa dragonne ainsi que Murtagh. Eragon vainquit le célèbre Ombre Durza, et après son apprentissage de dragonnier, il élimina avec l'aide précieuse de Saphira et de sa nouvelle épée, Yawë, le roi Galbatorix, et laissa en vie son frère aîné, Murtagh, ainsi que son dragon Thorn.

Il enleva la malédiction de Elva et l'adopta, mais celle-ci possédait toujours le savoir des dragons.

Il convainquit Arya que leur amour n'était pas impossible, malgré leur différence d'âge, et gagna son coeur grâce à un merveilleux chant d'amour, et leur construisit une maison à Ellesméra.

Celle-ci était faite du plus beau bois, résistant à toutes les intempéries, les escaliers étaient en bouleau, les chambres en hêtre, avec un grand lit dont le bois était gravé d'un dragon, d'un elfe, des fhirst représentant la vallée de Palancar, Roran et sa femme Katrina, enceinte, Saphira, Elva, et, bien sûr, Arya.

Une porte-fenêtre menait sur une grande terrasse à l'extérieur.

L'arbre-maison comportait en tout une trentaine de chambres, 10 salles de bains, et tout en haut, une grande maison pour Saphira, avec une piste d'envol et d'atterrissage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinq ans avaient passé. La paix régnait.

Eragon et Arya s'étaient uni quand celui-ci eut 19 ans, un an plus tard l'elfe avait donné naissance à des triplés nommés: Oromis, Alagaësia et Selena, âgés maintenant de trois ans.

Oromis était brun, comme son père, et avait les yeux vert émeraude de sa mère, ainsi que ses oreilles pointues. Alagaësia, elle, était brune comme sa mère, et avait les yeux marron de son père. Quant à Selena, elle avait les yeux noir et les cheveux ébène (elle ressemble à sa grand-mère et à son oncle Murtagh).

Cette nuit, Arya venait de donner naissance à leur quatrième enfant (biologique), qu'ils appelèrent Aragon.

Le petit garçon était brun et ses yeux, vert émeraude.

Eragon bénit son fils et un tatouage représentant une tête de dragon, blanche, apparut sur son épaule. Saphira toucha de sa tête le tatouage du nouveau né, et un symbole l'entoura.

- Papa, Maman, félicitation ! Il vous ressemble à tous les deux ! Aragon sera un grand dragonnier, j'en suis sûre. S'exclama Elva

Moi aussi, Petite-Fille-Qui-Sait-Tout, j'en suis sûre... Dit la dragonne dans l'esprit de la fillette.

- Merci ma puce. Répondit Eragon, en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

- G'ande sœur E'va, on a 'tit f'ère ! S'écria Alagaësia.

Oromis et Selena regardèrent leur sœur en secouant la tête et les deux adultes sourirent, amusés.

- Oui 'Gaësia chérie, tu as raison, c'est ton petit frère. Dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui fit un bisou, puis se pencha sur le nouveau né.

- Bien'u A'gon !

Puis elle prononça:

- Wiol ono.

Et fit apparaître un collier, représentant un dragon blanc, qu'elle passa au cou de son petit frère.

Eragon saisit Selena

- Wiol ono, Aragon.

Selena pointa le ciel, entama un chant, et dans les airs, se forma une chevalière à son nom, enlacée d'un dragon blanc.

Puis Eragon posa Selena au sol, et prit enfin Oromis dans ses bras:

- Elda, Aragon Vinr, Wiol ono.

Oromis, pour son jeune âge, connaîssait parfaitement l'elfique, alors que ses sœurs avaient plus de mal.

Le garçonnet fit apparaître une gourmette, toujours avec un dragon blanc, et son nom en elfique.

- Wouah ! C'est magnifique ! Elva, chérie, à ton tour.

Elva, âgée à présent de 11 ans, était dragonnière, et c'était son père qui la formait.

Elle sourit mystérieusement, et dit :

- Finiarel Kevta Vor Aragon Wiol ono.

Elle fit apparaître un louveteau noir aux yeux émeraude qui jappa.

- Voici Garzla vor Aragon.

- Très bonne idée, mon ange. Est-ce ton père qui t'a appris cela ? Demanda Arya, en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

La fillette se retourna vers son père et lui sourit.

- Bon, je vois que tu ne m'en diras pas un mot...

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas seulement Elva qui répondit, mais son conjoint aussi.

- Tout à fait, c'est un secret !! Dirent-il d'une même voix.

Ils furent interrompu par la reine, Vanir, Nar'i, Lifaen, et bien d'autres.

- Shur'tugal-vinr, un garçon ou une fille ? Demandèrent-ils, au pied de l'arbre-maison de Eragon et Arya.

L'elfe soupira.

Eragon, lui sourit, amusé, et sortit sur la terrasse pour crier:

- Vinr, c'est un garçon, il s'appelle Aragon !

Les elfes applaudirent bruyamment, et après dix minutes, repartirent, sauf la reine qui monta voir son cinquième petit-fils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peut de temps après, Saphira et le dragon de Elva, Rubis, s'accouplèrent, et eurent quatre petits œufs: l'un jaune or, l'autre bleu saphir, un autre encore noir ébène mélangé de rouge feu, et le dernier vert émeraude.

Mais malheureusement, ce bonheur ne dura pas.

Une nuit, alors que toute la petite famille dormait, un Ombre s'infiltra dans la chambre du nourrisson, âgé tout juste d'une semaine.

Eragon, pour une raison mystérieuse, ne cessait de gigoter dans son sommeil, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitant. Il se réveilla brusquement, et hurla:

- ARAGON !!

Arya, surprise, fit un bond, et regarda son homme se lever précipitamment, empoigner son épée et se précipiter dans la chambre du plus jeune de leur fils.

Elle le suivit.

L'Ombre tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, ainsi qu'un des œufs de Saphira, celui de couleur verte.

- LAISSE MON FILS, OMBRE !! Gronda Eragon.

- Eragon, il a l'œuf de Saphira, regarde. Chuchhota Arya, en le pointant avec discrétion.

Cette distraction permit à l'Ombre de faire ce qui lui coûta la vie: il fit disparaître le tout petit et l'œuf de dragon dans un éclair vert.

- OU SONT-ILS ?!

L'Ombre se mit à rire, d'un rire glacial et cruel.

- Quelque part hors de l'Alagaësia...ou alors juste à côté...

Eragon pénétra dans son esprit, mais put seulement y voir une forêt, son fils entouré d'herbe verte.

L'Ombre l'éjécta de son esprit, et Eragon, se vengeant, le tua.

- Eragon, retrouve notre fils, je t'en prie...Demande de l'aide à ton frère, fait n'importe quoi, mais retrouve-le, s'il-te-plaît...S'écria Arya en tombant à genoux, pleurant.

Son mari la rejoignit et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Oui, c'est ce que je ferai...je vais demander à Roran et Katrina de venir te tenir compagnie.

Il fut interrompu quand il ressentit la tristesse de Saphira.

Eragon, on m'a volé l'un de mes précieux œufs...

Elle lui envoya des images mentales, lui montrant que, tout à l'heure, en se réveillant, alors qu'elle regardait ses œufs avec tendresse, il manquait celui de couleur émeraude...

Je sais qui a fait cela. Un Ombre. Il a fait disparaître mon fils et ton œuf, Saphira...

A son tour, Eragon envoya des images mentales à sa dragonne pour lui montrer la scène, il entendit son lien pour que sa dragonne puisse entendre les pensées de Arya.

Si tu crois qu'on a besoin de Murtagh, et bien soit, nous partirons direction Dras- Leonas; mais avant, allons chercher ton frère de cœur, Roran. Rejoint-moi en haut, je t'attend.

Au même moment, Elva, Oromis, Alagaësia et Selena entrèrent dans la chambre en courant, et se précipitèrent vers leurs parents.

Eragon se releva et aida sa compagne à en faire autant.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Elva en s'approchant du berceau, et n'y trouvant pas son frère, hocha la tête de compréhension, en voyant la gourmette, le collier, la chevalière abandonné sur les draps de satin vert bouteille, et le bébé loup enfermé dans le coffre à peluches.

- Restez avec maman, je reviens. Je compte sur toi Elva-chérie et sur Rubis. Annonça Eragon.

Eragon embrassa sa compagne, puis chacun de ses enfants, avant de partir en courant dans les escaliers menant à la maison des dragons, son épée rangée dans son fourreau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, très loin de l'Alagaësia, un couple était assis sur un banc, dans le jardin, en pensant tristement à ce destin maudit qui leur avait arraché des bras leur jeune fils, Harry.

**Personne** n'était au courant de la mort du petit Harry Potter.

- Allons Lily-jolie, arrête de pleurer. Notre enfant souffrait, le médecin te l'a dit. Et puis, tu sais, à présent, il veille sur nous du ciel. C'est notre ange. Dit James, un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène, en bataille, et aux yeux marron, cachés par des lunettes, en étreignant une jeune femme.

- Tu as raison James, je suis égoïste, il ne souffrira plus jamais maintenant.

Au moment où elle prononçait cette phrase, elle apperçu quelque chose bouger dans l'herbe.

Elle se leva d'un bond, baguette sortie, et se dirigea dans cette direction, suivie de son mari.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant devant elle un petit garçon avec des oreilles pointues, des cheveux en batailles, des yeux vert émeraude, comme les siens, et qui ressemblait au fils qu'elle venait de perdre quelques heures auparavant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et examina ses vêtements soyeux. A son bras, elle découvrit une drôle de marque.

- Lily, tu veux le garder, c'est cela ? Mais as-tu pensé à ses parents ? Remarque, ils ne sont pas là...Dit James, pensivement.

- Oui, regarde il ressemble à Harry, tu ne trouves pas James ?

Celui-ci détailla l'enfant qui, effectivement, ressemblait beaucoup à leur petit garçon décédé.

- C'est vrai, il lui ressemble beaucoup, à part les oreilles, et cette drôle de marque sur son épaule.

- Tu disais que Harry veillait sur nous, alors peut-être est-ce sa façon de nous dire, occupez-vous de lui, il a besoin de vous. Avança Lily malicieusement.

- Lily, si tu veux que cet enfant reste avec nous et devienne Harry, alors d'accord, mais dis moi comment tu comptes expliquer ses oreilles et ce tatouage sur son bras. Répondit James avec un sourire triste.

- Te rappelles-tu James, que je suis assez bonne en métamorphose, et le sort glamouris n'as plus de secret pour moi.

- Bon, dans ce cas, même Dumledore n'y verra que du feu.

Lily lui sourit de remerciement et rentra dans à la maison, tout en berçant le petit dans ses bras. James la suivit de près, adressant une prière muette à son enfant partit trop vite.

« Oh Harry, tu es vraiment un ange. Ta mère et moi nous t'aimons... »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon et Saphira survolaient Carvahall s'attirant les regards émerveillaient des villageois. Ils quittèrent rapidement le village pour rejoindre les hautes collines de la vallée de Palencar, où habitait Roran, Katrina et leurs enfants.

Marian, l'aînée, pointa son doigt vers le ciel et gazouilla avec un grand sourire:

- Pa', ma', 'ton E'gon et 'Aphi'a à haut !

- Mais tu as raison ma chérie, c'est bien tonton Eragon et Saphira. Répondit Roran en prennent la petite fille dans ses bras.

A peine posé, Eragon sauta au sol se dirigea rapidement vers son cousin, lui souhaita le bonjour ainsi qu'à Marian et Katrina qui venait de sortir.

- Que se passe-t-il, Eragon ? S'enquit Roran, légérement inquiet.

Soudain, il s'apperçut que son frère de cœur avait les yeux rouges.

- Cette nuit, un Ombre a fait disparaître mon fils, Aragon, et un des œufs de Saphira. Répondit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Katrina lui posa une main sur le bras et dit.

- Comment va Arya ?

- Elle est très forte, et je l'admire, mais je sais que plus je tarderai à retrouver notre fils, moins cela ira.

- Je comprend. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? Interrogea Roran, un sourcil levé dans une parfaite imitation de leur défunt père, Garrow.

- Arya veut que j'aille demander de l'aide à Murtagh, et je lui ai dit qu'en attendant, j'allais vous ramener à Ellesméra pour lui tenir compagnie.

Katrina hocha la tête vivement mais Roran croisa les bras.

- Et mes bêtes, j'en fais quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne les confirais-tu pas à Horst ? Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera ! Proposa rapidement Eragon.

A ce moment, il apperçut Feu-de-neige, le cheval avec lequel il avait traversé nombre d'aventures.

Celui-ci hennit en le reconnaissant.

« Salut mon vieux Feu-de-neige. Accepterais-tu de faire la route jusqu'à Carvahall avec moi, une nouvelle fois ?» Demanda Eragon en rentrant dans l'esprit de son cheval.

« Ce serait avec plaisir Dragonnier. »

- Je vais monter Feu-de-neige. Roran, Katrina, montez sur Saphira, j'emmène Marian avec moi, à cheval .

Roran lui passa sa fille sans hésiter une seconde, et Eragon l'installa sur le devant de la selle, en passant ses bras de chaque coté, pour pouvoir la tenir.

« Saphira, aide-les à monter, et on se rejoint au centre de Carvahall. »

Saphira, pour toute réponse, s'accroupit et laissa Katrina et Roran s'installer sur sa selle.

- Je pars devant, à tout à l'heure !

Saphira attendit que le bruit des sabots de Feu-de-neige disparaisse puis déplia ses longues ailes délicatement, et poussa sur ses puissantes pattes pour s'envoler.

Eragon arriva le premier dans le centre ville, suivit de près par sa dragonne.

Roran sauta à bas de Saphira, aida sa femme à descendre du dos de la dragonne, et récupéra Marian.

Les villageois sortirent de leurs maisons, impressionné par les nouveaux arrivants.

Horst, reconnaissant Eragon et Roran, ainsi que Saphira, se précipita vers eux les bras ouvert.

- Comme je suis content de vous revoir ! Eragon, comme tu as grandis ! Je te confondrais avec un elfe à présent !

Aussitôt des murmures parcoururent la foule.

- Horst, Roran a un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu surveiller ses animaux, ainsi que Feu-de-neige, mon cheval ? J'emmène avec moi Roran, Katrina et Marian.

Les curieux écoutaient chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

- Allez, venez, vous m'expliquerez à la maison car ça à l'air très important. Dit-il en les entraînant un peu hors du village, où sa maison, plus belle que jamais, se dressait.

Saphira les suivis, sans problème malgré sa taille.

- Horst, peux-tu t'occuper de la ferme de Roran, et de mon cheval ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je surveille sa maison et ses bêtes ?

Eragon pesa le pour et le contre, il sentit Saphira caresser son esprit.

« Dis-lui Eragon, Horst a toute ma confiance. »

-Parce que j'emmène Roran et sa famille chez moi, tenir compagnie à Arya, ma compagne, et mes enfants. Un Ombre a capturé mon plus jeune garçon, ainsi qu'un des œufs de Saphira. Je l'ai vaincu, mais pas assez vite, il a envoyé Aragon et l'œuf je ne sais où !!

Horst n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Eragon avait des enfants et une femme, avec qui il vivait depuis cinq ans ! A présent c'était un homme grand et fort.

- D'accord, je m'occuperais de la ferme et Feu-de-neige restera ici le temps nécessaire. Bonne chance, j'espère que tu le retrouveras.

Sans perdre de temps, Eragon se hissa sur la dragonne suivit de Roran, Katrina et leur fille, et ils décollèrent.

Après deux heures de vol à grande vitesse, ils atterrirent à Ellesmera. Arya les attendait avec les triplés et Elva.

Le cousin de Eragon, sa femme et sa fille desscendirent.

- Je vais voir Murtagh. Je reviendrai dès que possible, prenez bien soin de vous tous.

Arya se hissa jusqu'à Eragon, l'embrassa et dit:

-Je t'aime. Soit prudent avec ton frère, tu ne sais pas comment il t'acceuillera, Eitha.

Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser, et ajouta:

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Iert Wyrd Elda.

Arya descendit et Saphira s'envola de nouveau, cette fois pour Dras-Leona, la ville dans laquelle habitaient Murtagh et Thorn.

Quand Saphira se posa sur la place dans Dras-Leona, il faisait nuit. Cette ville était toujours aussi sinistre. La cathédrale ressemblant à Helgrind, bien qu'à moitié détruite, donnait toujours des frissons au dragonnier, même depuis la mort de Galbatorix. Aussitôt des soldats l'entourèrent.

« Je peux leur faire peur Eragon. » Dit Saphira d'un ton suppliant, n'attendant que son consentement.

« Amuse-toi, mais ne les grilles pas. » Répondit-il, amusé.

Saphira ouvra une gueule parsemée de dents pointues, et du feu jaillit. Elle traça un cercle de la tête, et s'entoura elle et Eragon, d'un anneau de feu.

Les gardes jetèrent leurs armes au sol et partirent en courant, loin des flammes de la créature mythique.

A ce moment là, un dragon rouge plana au dessus d'eux.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda Thorn avec agressivité à ceux qu'il avait reconnu.

« J'aimerais parler à mon frère. Enfin...si c'est possible...c'est important. »

Une voix qu'il reconnut grogna ces mots dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important, Eragon ? »

« Vient, suit-moi près du lac Leona, je te raconterais ce qui c'est passé. »

Saphira reprit son envol, provoquant un brusque mouvement d'air qui fit tomber les soldats comme des quilles, et vint se placer à coté de Thorn.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint la berge du lac Leona. Saphira se posa sur la bordure du rivage, qui était envahit d'herbe verte et Eragon regarda vers le ciel car Thorn n'avait pas suivit.

Il soupira.

« Attend, regarde là haut ! »

La dragonne avait levé son long cou vers le ciel, et le dragonnier suivit son mouvement appercevant un point noir dans le ciel, devenir de plus en plus gros.

Thorn se posa doucement, à quelques centimètres de Saphira.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire de si important, frère, pour venir dans cette ville que tu détestes plus que tout.

Eragon re-soupira. Il allait devoir tout raconter à nouveau.

- Voilà, un Ombre s'est infiltré dans la chambre de mon fils, nouveau-né, sentant le danger je me suis précipité dans la chambre de Aragon, et quand je suis arrivé, il le tenait dans ses bras, ainsi qu'un des œufs de Saphira. Il les a fait disparaître tous les deux, et je l'ai tué après avoir réussit à voir l'endroit où il les as envoyé. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour les retrouver...

Murtagh regarda Eragon, plus que surpris de la nouvelle. Ainsi, il était tonton sans le savoir.

- Tu as une femme et un enfant ? Et si j'ai bien compris, Saphira a un compagnon ?

- Oui, j'ai une compagne et pas _un_, mais _des _enfants. Et oui, Saphira a un compagnon. C'était un des œufs que Galbatorix gardait en sa possession. Il s'appelle Rubis et le dragonnier est en faite une dragonnière, c'est ma fille adoptive, Elva.

« Je me demande qui est sa compagne ? » Dit Murtagh à Thorn.

« Demande-lui, il te le dira, j'en suis certain. Vas-y ! » L'encouragea Thorn, lui aussi curieux.

« Je pari qu'il va me demander qui est cette femme. » Dit Eragon en caressant sa dragonne affectueusement.

- Qui est-ce ? Et comment se prénomment tes enfants ?

Eragon sourit mystérieusement. Murtagh allait avoir une surprise.

- Ma femme, tu l'as connaît. Toi et moi l'avons sauvé d'une mort certaine. Tu as deviné ? Oui c'est bien Arya. Par contre, tu n'as jamais rencontré mes triplés; ils ont trois ans. Oromis, Selena et Alagaësia. Murtagh poussa un cri surprit.

- Tu as appelé une de tes filles comme notre mère ! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

- Je lui devais bien cela. Sa décision de me protéger, en me laissant chez notre oncle, a été bénéfique. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, peut être serais-je mort ou …

Il fut interrompu par Murtagh qui soupira:

- Cela aurait pu être différent, Eragon, tu aurais pu me faire ouvrir les yeux...

- Alors aide-moi à retrouver mon fils, et l'œuf de Saphira.

Murtagh laissa son regard s'égarer au loin, Thorn entra en contact avec lui.

« Murtagh, accepte ! Tu me disais, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour retrouver les liens que tu avais avec ton frère au tout début de votre rencontre; et retrouver ce petit est peut-être la clef de la réconciliation ! »

« Tu le crois vraiment ? Dans ce cas... »

Il tourna la tête vers son frère et lui sourit, comme avant.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider ! On fouillera l'Alagaësia toute entière s'il le faut, et je te jure qu'on les retrouvera.

- Merci...Maintenant, direction Teirm.

- Je pense que Saphira et Thorn devront aller chasser pendant ce temps. Ils ne pourront pas se déplacer dans Teirm. Avança Murtagh.

« Tu as entendu Saphira ? Tu vas pouvoir manger ! »

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci étendit ses ailes immenses, et s'envola comme une fusée. Thorn fit la même chose.

Les deux dragons firent la course. Eragon, épuisé, s'était endormi durant le trajet.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était haut. Ses deux heures de sommeil l'avait assez reposé. Il tourna son regard juste à temps pour voir Thorn descendre en flèche vers le sol, et atterrir avec agilité.

Il sentit aussitôt la douce présence de Saphira dans ses pensées.

« Alors, bien dormi ? Ton frère nous attend, qu'est-ce que je fait ? Je descend ou j'atterris hors de Teirm ? »

« Atterri, Saphira. Je suis un dragonnier, j'aime l'être, et tu es tellement belle que serais stupide de ma part de ne pas laisser les gens t'admirer ! »

La dragonne ronronna, flatté.

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal petit homme. » Répondit-elle avec tout l'attachement qu'elle portait à son dragonnier.

Elle piqua vers le sol rapidement, puis stoppa la chute en battant des ailes, et se posa à côté de Thorn.

- Nous allons dans les beaux quartiers, dépêche toi. Annonça Murtagh, alors qu'il l'attendait déjà à terre.

Eragon sauta du dos de Saphira et retomba souplement devant son frère.

Murtagh le mena vers des quartiers que Eragon connaissait bien, pour y avoir séjourner avec Brom. C'était le quartier où se trouvait la maison de Jeod, et surtout, là où Angela tenait une boutique d'herboristerie.

Et sans surprise, Murtagh s'arrêta devant la boutique de la petite sorcière.

- Voilà, on est arrivé. Entre.

Eragon joua le jeu pour voir la réaction de son frère.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la boutique. Angela était occupée à regarder un bocal rempli de grenouilles et de crapauds. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Elle n'a pas changé ! Angela restera toujours elle-même. » Pensa Eragon.

Solembum sauta sur le perchoir au niveau de la tête de Eragon et dit :

« Ecoute bien dragonnier, celui qui est venu au monde récemment, et qui t'a été enlevé, sera marqué par un sorcier. Pour le retrouver, il te faudra attendre, et voyager hors de l'Alagaësia. L'Ordre du Phénix t'aidera... »

Le chat-garou s'en alla d'un bond.

« Solembum, reviens...! »

Mais bien sûr, comme après chaque prophétie, il ne voulu rien dire de plus et s'en alla.

Eragon poussa un soupir.

Angela se retourna vers ses clients inattendus, le sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama:

- Dragonnier Eragon ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans ma modeste boutique ? Est-ce que Arya est là aussi ?

- Angela, j'ai besoin de ton don de voyance. Mon jeune fils, Aragon, a été envoyé je ne sais où par un Ombre.

Celle-ci hocha la tête regarda vers Murtagh.

- Vous vous êtes réconcilié tous les deux ? C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Puis, elle sortit de sa poche des cartes de tarot, et fit signe à Eragon de s'asseoir.

- Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles...ton fils, tu ne vas pas le retrouver maintenant, et puis ce ne sera pas toi qui le trouvera, mais lui qui te trouvera. Il portera la marque d'un sorcier qui essayera de le tuer, le prenant pour un autre... et, oh ! Il sera très doué en magie, et dragonnier, lui aussi, grâce à l'œuf de Saphira, qu'il trouvera de bonne heure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, dans un pub en Angleterre, appelé la Tête de Sanglier, dans une pièce fermée à clef, un sorcier et une sorcière s'entretiennent.

Quand celle-ci entra soudain en transe.

- Celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là...il est né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié...et il le marquera comme son égal...car l'un ne pas vivre tant que l'autre survit...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un an avait passé, depuis leur chère trouvaille. Aujourd'hui était le 31 Octobre, c'était la fête d'Halloween.

- James, je pense qu'on devrait le dire à Dumbledore. Cela ne peut pas être Harry, tu ne crois pas ? Il ferait mieux de protéger le fils de Franck et d'Alice. Dit une belle femme rousse, en caressant la joue du bambin endormi sur ses genoux.

- Lily, c'est peut-être bien lui. Nous ne savons rien de ses vrai parents. Regarde comment il joue avec la magie ! Ce n'est pas instinctif ! Peut être devrait-on se renseigner ?...Répondit James, en passant sa main dans les cheveux du tout petit.

Voilà, le chapitre 1 est fini. Des reviews s'il vous plait ! Merci, kiss à tous !


End file.
